Die Gedenkfeier
Die Gedenkfeier ist die zweite Episode der vierten Staffel von Vampire Diaries und die achtundsechzigste Folge der Serie. Inhalt EINE NEUE GEFAHR KOMMT IN DIE STADT - Elena versucht mit den extremen Höhen und Tiefen klarzukommen, die ein Teil ihres Vampirdarseins sind und zwischen Stefan und Damon kommt es fast zu Handgreiflichkeiten, während sie sich darüber streiten, was das Beste für sie sei. Damon entscheidet sich dafür, Elena auf seine eigene Weise zu helfen und bittet sie, es nicht Stefan zu sagen. Ein Fremder, Connor Jordan trifft in der Stadt ein und beginnt, Sheriff Forbes und Carol Lockwood zu befragen. Connors Aktionen überzeugen Stefan schnell davon, dass sie es mit einem gefährlichen Vampirjäger zu tun haben. Jeremy und Matt sind überrascht, ein Mädchen zu sehen, dass sie bereits kennen, April, ist in die Stadt zurückgekehrt und hat sich für die Mystic Falls High School angemeldet. Bei einer Stadtversammlung ist Elena kurz davor die Kontrolle zu verlieren, bis Caroline ihr hilft. Schließlich gesteht Damon einem unerwarteten Freund seine Gefühle. Handlung Stefan will Elena zeigen, wie sie sich von Tierblut ernähren kann. Damon ist jedoch der Meinung, dass sie Menschenblut braucht. Im Wald bringt Stefan Elena ein Reh, dessen Blut sie trinkt. Als sie selbst jagen soll, geben sich beide ihrer Leidenschaft hin, doch plötzlich überkommt Elena Übelkeit, sodass sie Stefan von sich wegdrückt und mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Vampirs wegrennt. Ein Mann bedritt das explodierte Haus des Pastors. Dabei findet er im Ofen einen Brief, adressiert an „April“, den er liest. Liz und Damon unterhalten sich im Mystic Grill über die Explosion und Liz erwähnt, dass es kein Unfall war. Der unbekannte Mann, der im Haus des Pastors war, betritt nun ebenfalls das Grill und stellt sich mit einem Handschlag Liz als Connor Jordan vor. Er will mit ihr über die Explosion sprechen. thumb|left|200px|April ist zurück in Mystic Falls Jeremy und Matt treffen April, die Tochter von Pastor Young. Beide kennen sie, da Elena auf sie aufpasste als sie noch kleiner war und auch auf die Mystic Falls High School ging, bevor sie die Schule wechselte. Stefan ist stolz auf Elena, dass sie sich das erste Mal von Blut ernährt hat. Sie schafft es nicht ihm zu gestehen, dass sie es wieder ausgespuckt hat. Nach einem Anruf von Damon geht sie ins Grill, wo sie ihm sagt, dass sie das Tierblut nicht im Körper behält. Daraufhin gibt er ihr Blut von seinen Venen. Connor stattet Carol einen Besuch ab. Sie sagt, sie wisse wer er ist und dass die Explosion nur ein Unfall war. Er bittet um Einlass, doch Carol verwehrt ihm diesen. Dennoch tritt er ins Haus ein und erwähnt, dass er nicht glaubt, dass es ein Unfall war. Tyler stößt hinzu und Connor reicht ihm zur Begrüßung die Hand. Als Tyler sie ergreift reagiert er auf Eisenkraut, dass an Connors Handschuh befestigt ist, woraufhin Connor sofort auf ihn schießt. Carol schreit, dass er wegrennen soll, was er auch tut. Daraufhin folgt ihm Connor. thumb|right|200px|Das Symbol auf der Holzkugel Tyler rannte zum Haus der Salvatores, wo ihm nun Stefan die Holzkugeln aus seiner Brust entfernt. Auf den Kugeln befindet sich ein seltsames Zeichen. Sie hätten einen normalen Vampir sogar töten können. Außerdem brennen sie auf Stefans Haut, wenn er sie mit der bloßen Hand berührt. Während Elena für die Trauerfeier das Programm in der Kirche verteilt, erblickt sie April. Sie reden kurz miteinander und um sie zu trösten ergreift Elena Aprils Hand. Als sie Aprils Puls spürt rennt sie schnell auf die Toilette, wo sie erneut Blut herausspuckt. thumb|left|200px|Stefan tröstet Bonnie Stefan geht zu Bonnie, die sich zu Hause zurückgezogen hat. Sie lässt ihn eintreten und er nimmt sie in den Arm, um sie zu trösten. Er zeigt ihr die Kugel aus Tylers Körper, die nach Bonnie jedoch keine Magie enthalten. Elena ruft Damon an und bittet ihn zur Toilette zu kommen. Connor steht aufeinmal vor der Tür und will rein, doch Elena kann ihn zunächst abwimmeln und Damon erreicht die Toilette mit neuer Kleidung, da Elenas Kleid voller Blut ist. Der noch immer wartende Conner stellt sich nun auch Damon vor und will ihm die Hand geben. Doch er erwidert den Handschlag nicht. Elena kommt aus der Toilette und geht mit Damon. Während April die Rede für das Begräbnis vorbereitet, wird sie von Connor mit einem Messer verletzt. Außerhalb der Kirche gibt Damon Elena einen Blutbeutel. Sie fragt, was mit ihr los sei und Damon vermutet, dass sie Probleme hat das Blut in sich zu behalten aufgrund ihres Doppelgängerblutes. Stefan sieht wie sie sich von Damon entfernt und Damon den Blutbeutel in eine Tasche steckt. Er stellt Damon zur Rede, der ihm verrät, dass Elena sein Blut getrunken hat. thumb|left|200px|Connor visiert Elena an Connor hat sich in der Kirche platziert und richtet ein Scharfschützengewehr auf Elena. Diese steht jedoch auf und bewegt sich zum Podium, nachdem Carol April dazu aufgefordert hatte, diese sich aber nicht meldet. Elena riecht Aprils Blut, die noch immer verletzt neben Connor liegt und Stefan führt sie vom Podium weg. Alle Vampire in der Kirche bemerken das Blut, doch Damon warnt sie sich nicht zu bewegen, da sie beobachtet werden. Elena kann ihren Blutdurst jedoch nicht mehr kontrollieren und so bietet Matt an, dass sie sein Blut trinkt. Sie umarmen sich scheinbar und Elena schafft es sich so zu kontrollieren, dass sie nur ein wenig Blut trinkt um sich wieder zu stabilisieren. Connor beobachtet das ganze, bemerkt jedoch scheinbar nichts von der Aktion. Tyler geht nun zum Podium und will etwas über Pastor Young sagen. Nun zielt Connor ihn an und schießt auf ihn. Die Trauergäste rennen alle in Panik aus der Kirche und auch Connor versucht zu fliehen. Carol, Caroline, Elena und Stefan laufen zu Tyler und befreien ihn von seinem Holzpfahl. Damon holt Connor ein und kämpft mit ihm, welcher Damon jedoch niederschießen und fliehen kann. Elena rennt in der Zwischenzeit zu der verletzen April. Sie kann dem Blut nicht widerstehen und will sie attackieren, wird jedoch von Caroline aufgehalten. Dann gibt ihr Caroline Vampirblut um sie zu heilen. Sie wendet sich an Elena, die sich um April kümmern soll, welche April durch Manipulation helfen kann. thumb|right|200px|Connors Tattoo Jeremy und Matt begegnen im Grill Connor, der Matts Verletzung am Hals bemerkt. Als sie sich von Connor entfernen meinte Jeremy, dass er ein cooles Tattoo hätte. Matt fragt ihn, was er gemeint hatte, denn er hatte kein Tattoo gesehen. In seinem Wohnwagen liest Connor noch einmal den Brief von Pastor Young an April. Er schrieb, dass sein Opfer notwendig war und dass ein noch größeres Unheil kommt, was noch mehr Opfer fordert. Im Salvatore-Haus ist Stefan wütend auf Elena, da sie ihn angelogen hatte und Damon um Hilfe gebeten hatte, nicht ihn. thumb|left|200px Stefan nimmt Elena mit und ruft Caroline, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy und Matt zu einer kleinen Versammlung, wo sie an all die Menschen erinnern, die jeder von ihnen verloren hat: Alaric, Jenna, Zach, Lexi, Bill, Bürgermeister Lockwood, Vicki, Grayson, Miranda, Anna und Sheila. thumb|right|200px|Alarics Geist beobachtet Damon Damon geht und will nicht daran teilnehmen. Er geht jedoch zum Friedhof an Alarics Grab, wo er eine Flasche Alkohol hinterlässt. Alarics Geist schaut ihm bei seiner kleinen Rede zu und beim Verlassen des Friedhofes sagt er zu Damon: „Ich vermisse dich auch, Kumpel.“ Jedoch hört Damon Alaric vermutlich nicht. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert *Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan *Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett *Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood *Joseph Morgan als Klaus Nebendarsteller *Marguerite MacIntyre als Elizabeth Forbes *Susan Walters als Carol Lockwood Gastdarsteller *Todd Williams als Connor Jordan *Grace Phipps als April Young *Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman *Andrew R. Kaplan als Trauergast *Randall Taylor als Pastor McGinnis *Michael Reilly Burke als Pastor Young (Stimme) Soundtrack Zitate Damon (zu Connor): "Ah sie schon wieder…schleichen sie auf kleinen Stadt Beerdigung rum?" Connor: "Wir wurden uns noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Connor. Jordan." Damon: "Damon. Germaphobe." (Germophobe ist jemand, der Angst vor Keimen hat. Dies als Begründung, warum Damon Connor Jordans ausgestreckte Hand nicht ergreift) Connor: "Ich bin hier zum Aufräumen. Ich habe gehört, ihr hattet ein kleines Schmutzproblem." Damon: "Huh. Nun, das wusste ich nicht. Ich kann noch ganz gut atmen." ---- Damon: "Ich reiß ihm (Jordan) jetzt den Kopf ab." Stefan: "Wenn du das tust, Damon, riskierst du, dass wir alle auffliegen." Damon: "Nun, ich denke das Risiko ist etwas geringer, wenn ich ihm den Kopf abreiße, meinst du nicht." ---- Damon: "Kleine Zwischenmahlzeit. Kirche macht mich immer hungrig. Das ganze Blut Christi-Zeugs, weißt du." ---- Damon: "Wir mögen Besucher und für ein solcher Szenario könnte man sterben… Oh. Beerdigungs-Witz. Zu früh." ---- Damon (über Elena): "Du solltest hoffen, dass sie kein Bambi-Fan ist." ---- Damon: "Wenn ich 10 Leute töten würde, würde ich sie nicht in die Luft sprengen. Ich würde eine Dinner Party feiern." ---- Stefan: "Nenne mir einen Vampir, der als Neuling nicht mindestens eine Person getötet hat." Damon: "Nenne du mir einen, der eine Häschen-Diät gemacht und nicht Dutzende getötet hat." Anmerkungen * Antagonist: Connor Jordan * Bonnie lädt Stefan zum ersten Mal in ihr Haus ein. * Die Kirche von Mystic Falls wird zum ersten Mal gezeigt. * Elena manipulierte zum ersten Mal in dieser Folge einen Menschen. Videos The Vampire Diaries Promo 4x02 - Memorial|Promo The Vampire Diaries Extended Promo 4x02 - Memorial HD|Extended Promo Galerie Tyler oder Klaus, Stefan und Caroline Staffel 4.jpg Caroline Staffel 4.jpg Stefan und Damon in der Kirche Staffel 4.jpg Caroline und Tyler oder Klaus in der Kirche Staffel 4.jpg Stefan, Elena und Matt haben angst in der Kirche Staffel 4.jpg Elena, Stefan, Matt, Jeremy Staffel 4 in der Kirche.jpg Staffel 4 Damon und Stefan in der Kirche.jpg Stefan in der Kirche Staffel 4.jpg 640px-H052a-o18-vam1-10-02.jpg 640px-H052a-o18-vam1-10-03.jpg 640px-H052a-o18-vam1-10-04.jpg 671234153.jpg S04E02 Memorial.jpg Connor zielt.png 1000px-S4ep2p21.png The Vampire Diaries S04E02 Memorial 652.jpg The Vampire Diaries S04E02 Memorial 634.jpg Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 4